


Unfinished Business

by Woon



Series: Myra and Zsasz [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cockblocking, Crime Scene, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Deaths, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Multi, Myra got a gun, Nurse Zsasz, Sexual Tension, Sick Character, Swearing, Zsasz being Zsasz, Zsasz-Interruptus, a challenge issued, addressing the elephant in the room, angry face is on, baby cuteness, dad Zsasz, letting go of the past, loved one in danger, more talking about death, parent things, past grievances, talking about death, vomitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor hasn't let go of Myra. They are working together to raise their child. Myra is dating Harvey and Victor hates it.





	1. Forgiving the Past

**Author's Note:**

> The Follow-up to What's Mine.

"I don't know why you haven't just given me a key, dimples." Victor looked up at me from his perch by the tub, he'd finally got comfortable with bathing our child, "Or did you give the key to him?"

"No. Harvey doesn't have a key." 

"Not at that phase in the relationship?" 

"There's no such 'phase' Victor."

"I better get a key before he does," Victor put his hand out for Vera's towel. "I was here first."

I rolled my eyes at him, "It's not a competition," I held out my hands to take our freshly washed child from him. We'd been doing this dance the past few months, I had tried to get him to move on and let me go. But I caved. Unresolved feelings are a bitch.

"Then we agree, no key for Harvey." Victor grabbed Vera as I finished dressing her, "That's right no key for Harvey because he's a silly interloper in daddy and mommy's relationship, yes he is…" he proceeded to sing 'no key Harvey' as he danced about with our daughter. To my dismay, the song seemed to be a hit judging by the giggles.

"You're not getting a key either, Victor."

"Silly mommy, daddy doesn't need a key does he?" Victor continued talking to Vera, "Because daddy can pick locks, yes he can…" it was both irritating and adorable at the same time. I let out a sigh as I left him to tire out our baby while I cleaned up the bath time things.

* * *

"No?" Victor was giving me that look and I was desperate not to give in, "You were smiling."

"Jesus, Victor, you can't honestly believe me smiling will always lead to sex."

"Only that particular smile, sweetness," He was already leaning in for a kiss and my dumb self was about to let him, my hand went up instinctually pushing him back from me gently.

"That doesn't give you an open invitation to get in my pants," Victor moved in closer trapping my hands between us, brushing his lips against mine and I hated that my body still reacted to him, unfucking fair.

I felt Victor's hands as he pulled me into him, I should be fighting to get away. No, he should accept that I said no. I moved my head to the side when Victor attempted to deepen his kiss, causing him to pull back with a frustrated sigh, "Still no?" 

"It's not fair to Harvey," Victor rested his forehead against mine.

"Do you actually think I give a fuck what's fair to that jerk?" I could hear that underlying anger in his voice.

"It's not fair to me then, Victor."

"You asked me to be present for our child, I'm doing that. You asked me to give you space to breathe, I’m trying hard to do that as well.” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to sex from me, Victor.”

“This isn’t about sex, Myra.” He let go and moved back from me, he walked away with his fists clenched. “I have been jumping through all the hoops you keep throwing in front of me, bending over backward following all the rules you keep giving me.” 

“Victor…”

“What do you want from me, Myra? Are you always going to hold those words over my head? Damn it, are you always going to punish me for it?” Maybe I haven’t been fair to him, “I mean what did you expect me to say, sweetness? We both had said kids would be a bad idea for us.”

“I was terrified when I came to you that day, Victor.”

“And you think I wasn’t freaked out?” Victor turned around to make eye contact with me.

“You would always hide behind that blank stare Victor and that monotone voice…”

“ I was trying to process everything in a short span of time, Myra. You had known for days before you told me, I can’t even begin to fathom how scared you were… I only knew the panic that was brewing in me when you told me.” We  _ had _ said no kids, it wasn’t because I didn’t want them, it was because Victor said it wouldn’t be safe and I agreed.

“I wasn’t scared about having a child by the time I told you, I was scared that you wouldn’t want the child and when you offered to pay for an abortion I knew my fear was confirmed.” We’d been putting this conversation off for too long, I realized it was because I didn’t want to forgive him and maybe it was time I should. 

“Look we agree that it was the wrong thing to say, I should have told you not to worry that we’d figure it out. I didn't. I’m not sure if you figured it out but I’m an idiot about shit sometimes.”

The laugh escaped my throat before I could stifle it, “Yes, you are, just a bit.” 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz inadvertently cockblocks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the working title was Zsasz-Interrupt-us. (I used to like Wile E.Coyote cartoons as a kid... showing my age)

"It sounds like your ex is still having a hard time moving on," Harvey squeezed my hand gently as we strolled along the path. I had managed to get a half day off and the two of us were making a day of it enjoying a nice sunny day in the park.

"Yeah, he's not moving on," I sighed and leaned into Harvey as we walked, it gave him the chance to switch from hand-holding to slipping an arm around my waist. "Pretty sure he thinks we are just working through our problems, I mean we are but not for the reasons he seems set on believing."

"Well, you already know my suggestion for the situation."

I shook my head, "If he was a danger to Vera and me then, yes, I would consider a restraining order. I already have full custody of Vera." But not for the reason Harvey thinks, Victor and I both decided, after he suggested it, that it would be safer if she didn't have connections to a hitman that has enemies. The same reason he is not on the birth certificate, though that was my decision.

"Myra, from what you've been telling me, your ex is going to need to be cut out of your life and Vera's." I am pretty sure that Victor would disagree with Harvey violently.

"No. He's being a good dad to his child." At this point I know Victor would kill to protect our baby, "Look can we change the subject, I didn't want our date to be spent talking about Victor." 

"Okay, hon. Just know I'd be happy to have a conversation with him, maybe shake some sense into him." I wish though it would not end well for my new boyfriend. No. I would like him to stay in one piece.

"Won't be necessary but thanks, Harvey." I snuggled into his embrace more as we headed back to his car.

* * *

We decided to take advantage of the fact Vera was at her sitter's until my usual off work time. Giggling like teenagers as we struggled to get into my apartment to have sex for the first time. Yes, after months of dating we finally found a moment for sex. It wasn't entirely because I wasn't ready, circumstances just hadn't been in our favor half the time.

"Look, Vera, mommy came home early with a friend." Victor smiled at Harvey and me, he tilted his head slightly and I realized Harvey was doing something beside me. Fuck my life.

I grabbed my boyfriend's arm to stop him from being a cop and pulling his gun on the bad man. "Harvey please don't." He dropped his arm reluctantly, "It's just Victor."

"Just Victor Fucking Zsasz."

Victor covered our child's ears, "We don't use that language around our baby, Bullock." He tsked. 

* * *

"You have your angry face on."

"You think?" I nearly slapped him the minute we were in the other room, wisely the jackass had enough sense to keep space between us. "I know what you're trying to do, Victor."

"You said it was okay to pick Vera up as long as I brought her home directly." I also told him he needed to call me first. "I just wanted to spend time with my kid, Myra.” His innocent face as never fooled me not sure why he still tries it.

"You are here almost every damn day."

"Don't know why you are mad at me, I didn't try to pull my gun out just a moment ago, dimples."

"I don't blame him."

"Me? So you blame me? You didn't even tell him who the father of your daughter is, Myra."

"Not exactly easy to tell your cop boyfriend that kind of thing." I glared at Victor, "when you're a criminal."

"Alleged."

"And a known killer." 

"Alleged."

"I may shoot you myself."

"Then he would have to arrest you."

"Are you kidding? They'd pin a medal on me."

Victor chuckled, "Probably." He moved closer, "You're mad because I interrupted your sexy time with Harvey." His eyes widened a bit as he realized something, "You two haven't banged yet." Surprise turned to amusement when my face turned red.

"Okay. Time for you to leave."

"I could take Vera for a stroll so you two can knock out a quickie."

"Gee, would you?" The sarcasm just rolled off my tongue, "Pretty sure you killed the mood, Jackass."

"I could help get you in the mood…" And then I screamed at him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do if you like it... leave a kudos  
> If you love it tell me in the comments  
> If you hate it, apologies for failing you.


	3. That went well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of Harvey learning Zsasz is Myra's Ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter

"You sure you don't want me to stay the night, Myra?" 

Harvey seemed to take everything in stride once Victor had left, yes he was pretty pissed about learning my ex is an assassin for Falcone. And it would not have surprised me if he had decided to bail on the whole situation but he stayed to make sure I was going to be okay. It was nice, sweet even and I liked that he wasn't going to be chased off by my scary ex.

Yes is what I wanted to say to his question, then I had an image of Victor sliding into bed and snuggling into Harvey, "No, I'll be fine. Victor achieved his petty goal for the day," It wasn't so much that he kept me from having sex with Harvey, it was the fact he outed himself as Vera's father. I mean, eventually, I would have had to tell Harvey as things kept getting more and more serious. I just wanted to explain it with no Victor around.

* * *

"You didn't put the chain on the door, sweetness." Whispered into my ear as Victor snuggled into me.

"Because I knew you'd come back to the scene of the crime like an idiot."

"How'd Harvey take it?"

"That my ex is Victor Fucking Zsasz? Surprisingly, well."

"We never broke up." 

"Fine I broke it off and you won't take the hint."

"Does he know I keep your bed warm?"

He made it sound dirtier than it was, "No. I did not volunteer that information."

"Keeping secrets from the man, tsk-tsk."

"If he came to me and asked me if my ex picks the locks to my apartment to snuggle with me, then I'd tell him."

"Pretty sure Harvey wouldn't like being told that."

"I'm pretty sure you told me that you don't care what he'd like…"

"I don't." Victor kissed the back of my neck, "Might get awkward when you let him sleepover." A situation I hoped like hell would never occur.

"Then stop staying the night, Victor."

Victor pulled me in close to him possessively, "No."


	4. Stomach Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra makes friends with the porcelain gods and Zsasz lays down his challenge to Harvey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was not feeling well when this chapter was written... look sometimes I need to comfort myself by self-inserting...

And then I got sick. The toilet was my new best friend and Victor designated himself as my caretaker. "Just help me with Vera." 

"Is it morning sickness?" He sounded a little too happy when he asked, asshole.

"You'd love that wouldn't you, " I managed to say before having to run to the toilet again. 

"Would make things awkward with your boyfriend." I should have yacked on his boots. "Bubby suggested we space our kids apart a year or two."

"I'm not pregnant. If I was I would be showing by now."

"I know. I am just trying to make you laugh. Though my grandmother did suggest spacing out between births." I threatened him with the plunger. 

I made sure I wasn't pregnant after that night a few months ago with Victor, I tracked my cycle and my period came when it should but even then I got a blood test done to make sure. "It's probably just the stomach flu, or I ate something bad. Also, why the hell does she think we are still together?"

"Because we didn't break up, sweetness." I felt his hands as they gently gathered my hair, "let's tie your hair back." I wanted to argue with him about it but his fingers raking through my hair felt nice. It was something I used to enjoy having him do. "I fed Vera and dressed her. Called your work to let them know you are too sick to go in today. Luna and Iris are coming to take Vera to her sitter."

"What? No. Vera should stay home."

"You need rest and it is easier for me to take care of you if I'm not worried about Vera at the same time." 

"Fine." I didn't think I had anything else to spew but my stomach proved me wrong. I barely got past the dry heaves, which was the worst part of it. Victor had set up a warm wet washcloth for me to wipe my face, which I did after rinsing my mouth out. I crawled back into bed and buried under the blankets.

* * *

I was resting peacefully until the loud angry whispering which pulled me out of sleep. One voice was Victor's the other my pissed off boyfriend. I don't need this nonsense when I'm sick. Maybe they'll kill each other and leave me in peace, I curled back up, closed my eyes, and sighed. My eyes sprung open, _Oh God_ , maybe they will kill each other, _shit_ , I flipped off the covers and made my way out of my bedroom. 

They both turned to me when I opened the bedroom door, I didn't see any guns drawn or blood anywhere, thankfully. "Go back to bed dimples." Damn him for using that pet name in front of Harvey.

Harvey gave Victor an odd look before making his way over to me, "He answered your phone when I called, so I came to make sure you were okay, hon."

I kissed Harvey's cheek, "My stomach decided everything had to go, I am going to be fine." I glanced at Victor, "Is there soup, Victor?" 

"There is," Whenever I got sick in the past he always had soup for me, he had found a place that made soup like his Bubby and would bring it to me. "There will _always_ be soup." The tone he used and the fact he was staring Harvey down gave the implication that he was challenging my boyfriend. _Good grief._


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reminds Myra of his mortality and Vera is close to saying things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a chapter like this in the story. I feel it shows more of how Myra and Victor work as a couple who is NOT a couple, not sure who Myra is trying to fool if I'm honest.

"He's old." I had a few nice days with no Victor, sadly I didn't get much alone time with Harvey. A few stolen moments here and there, maybe Victor planned it that way, it would be just like him.

I looked up from the paperwork I had spread out on my tiny kitchen table, "46 is not that old, Victor." 

"Old. Gonna hit 50 before you do."

"You'll hit 50 before me."

"Odds are good I won't," I returned my gaze to the papers in front of me, I knew that was a possibility, his profession and this city almost guaranteed an early death for him. I didn't want to think of that. 

"Let's not talk about that."

"You'd miss me." It wasn't a question, he knew I would, "You have to think about it, talk about it, sweetness, death comes for us all eventually…" 

"Does it have to be discussed right now?"

"Why put it off," He went into that monotone I hate so much, "I made sure everyone will be taken care of Vera, Bubby, and you." I felt his fingers comb through my hair, "The Girls will help, assuming that they survive me."

The sound of Vera crying from the other room, forced me to push away from the table, "I got her." 

* * *

Victor got a call and had to leave, I told him to be careful. I'd almost said don't die but I didn't want to jinx him. I sat and played with Vera listening to her trying to say words, she was close to saying, mom and dad. She had the beginning syllables, she just needed to finish the words.

"Muh muh muh muh…"

"Mom." Vera rewarded me with a smile and another string of 'muh'. "Good girl." My mind wandered to Victor, I honestly didn't know what to do about him, "Where are you crawling off to little girl?" I 'chased' Vera for a bit until she was ready for bed.

* * *

"I upset you." I left the chain off knowing Victor would be back to finish the earlier discussion. I listened as his boots thunked by the foot of the bed as he plopped them down. Victor knew I was awake otherwise he would have been quieter.

"I'm not upset." Do I like being reminded that one day he could just not show up ever again? If I am honest with myself, no I don't want that reminder.

"You aren't?"

"I've always known you could die and I'd never know what happened." I hated this conversation. I watched him strip down to his shorts as I sat on my bed with my legs pulled up to my chest. He opened the bottom drawer that I never used, of course, he's been keeping things in it. "I don't remember giving you permission to keep things here, Victor.''

He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms, "It was a pain to have to pack overnight bags." He shrugged before sitting on the bed, "The drawer was empty anyhow."

"Going to be awkward when I let Harvey leave things here."

"He doesn't have a key."

"Neither do you."

"Are you going to leave the chain off for him?"

"Maybe. At least he has the sense to call."

"Made that leap into the sack with him while I was gone then?" The way he said it was confirmation to me he planned his absence around Harvey's current schedule, I knew it. 

"Goodnight, Victor." 

" _ Now  _ you're upset."

"You know where the couch is…"

"We both know I'm not sleeping on that damn couch." At least we weren't discussing death anymore, "Or that fucking cot, you should toss that thing in the dumpster outside."

"There's always the floor." That earned me a chuckle.

"I'll share the drawer with Harvey."

Cute, "Yeah that will go over well." I curled up under the covers letting Victor pull me into him.

"Goodnight Myra."


	6. Not Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra is still mulling over the possible death of her ex. Harvey points out his own mortality. Myra is not okay with either dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short little chapter. expanding more on the previous chapter, getting closer to the end of this particular fic. I am pretty sure I may have a third volume depends on how this ends.

"Hon, as much as it pains me to fucking say it, he's right," I had told Harvey about the death conversation though I left out parts, "Though not about 46 being old, fuck him."

"I know that he might not live to retirement age, I just wasn't ready to talk about what happens." As it is I will someday have to explain to my child so many things about her father. "I'm glad he is thinking about making sure Vera is provided for, I am." Just not about him doing the same for me when I am not his to worry about.

Harvey squeezed my hand gently, "Myra, you need to know the odds are good that I could die in the line of duty, too," Damn it why are the men in my life so ready to talk about their possible deaths. "Pretty sure they increase every time Victor sees me." 

I know he was trying to be funny but it rang true, it was quite possible anyone I dated could potentially be in danger from Victor. "If anything he'd probably go out of his way to keep you safe from harm so I don't assume he did it."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Harvey leaned in for a quick kiss, "Probably has a sniper on me right now." That does sound like my ex.

"Better make it worth it then." Harvey chuckled softly as I returned the kiss. 

* * *

"You're quiet." Victor glanced up at me as he put his guns back together, he'd taken to cleaning his guns at my table, "Trouble with Harvey?" 

"No."

"Bummer." I shook my head at his disappointment. "What's wrong dimples?"

"It's nothing." 

Victor put his guns back in their holsters before getting up to walk over to me, "Bullshit." I didn't pull away when he brought his hand up to touch my cheek, "You have been like this for the past few days, Myra."

"I'm fine." He scanned my face, his eyes probed for a moment before kissing my forehead.

"It was because of the death conversation, wasn't it?"

"Maybe."

"I am doing my best not to be careless if that helps you feel better."

"I know you are Victor. It wasn't just you that wanted to remind me of their mortality."

"Well, Bullock is old." I smacked Victor's chest half-heartedly, "Not like ancient old but by cop standards, he is getting up there." I just rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sure he is making an effort to not bite it out on the job." Not the best cheer me up speech but it would have to do.

I needed a change in conversation, "Can you watch Vera tonight?"

"Hot date with your other boyfriend?" 

"Is that a no then?"

"I have things that need to get done, Boss has been kinda pissy with my being unavailable so much. Gotta remind him why he pays me the big bucks."

"Does he know you have a kid?"

"Not his business." Victor kissed my forehead and moved back, I gotta get going." He left the room to check on Vera and then was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, consider giving a kudos if you liked this.  
> If you want to leave comments to show your enthusiasm at my efforts that would be appreciated greatly.  
> If you hated it then whelp, better luck in your search for your kind of fic.


	7. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A call in the night from Zsasz has Myra running out the door, to Harvey's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> half of this chapter had been sitting because when I am sad I don't want to write sad and angst as much. but I need to finish this fic like so many other ones.

Harvey really went out of his way to make sure his place was clean enough for Vera and me. "I appreciate the effort, Harvey." I didn't want to spoil his efforts by pointing out Vera would be asleep for most of our visit. 

"I mean it needed to be done anyhow." I wasn’t going to argue that, Harvey lived like the typical bachelor, Victor would never have let me see his place in disarray like Harvey had the only other time I have been here. “I couldn’t have my girls in that mess.” 

His girls. That should have made me smile but it was something Victor had also been saying a lot recently, “It certainly is an improvement, no beer bottles or pizza boxes.” I had put my focus on setting up Vera’s playpen while Harvey entertained my child.

* * *

The movie we were watching ended up being longer than we expected and Harvey wasn’t good to drive, one beer too many. I felt that maybe he had just wanted me to stay over. I didn’t mind I just wished Harvey had said so in the beginning, I could have packed an overnight bag for myself. 

My back was to the door as I stood there in my underwear, Harvey came into the room as I was slipping one of his t-shirts on when he said a word I was not in the mood to hear. “Dimples.” Oh shit, I thought as the realization hit Harvey on why Victor called me that...

“Yeah, I have dimples.” My tone was a little warier than I would have liked it. I guess I expected him to get pissy.

“I like them.” I wasn’t sure if he picked up on my wariness. “They’re sexy.” I wisely kept my mouth shut about Victor’s delight about me having them.

“Yeah?” 

Harvey grinned as he moved in closer, his arms sliding around my waist to pull me into him for a kiss, “Very.”

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on Harvey’s side table. I knew it would be Victor that thought alone was enough to make me inclined to ignore the phone but I grabbed it anyhow, “What do you want, Victor?”

“Hey… I meant to… to call the Girls.” It sounded like he was out of breath.

“Victor? What’s wrong?”

“It’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” He sounded odd.

The line went dead and I felt tears streaming down my face, “Myra? Honey, what’s going on?” Harvey sat up alarmed that I was crying, arm going around me to comfort me.

“Something’s happened to Victor, I need to borrow your car.” 

* * *

Of course, we argued. He was perfectly right to be pissed that his girlfriend was going to run out the door to find her ex with his car, “I don’t have time to argue, Harvey. Just give me the damn car keys.”

“Myra,” I glared at him as I slipped my coat on, “Fine.” He handed me his keys, then opened the bedside table and pulled out his spare gun, “We are going to have to have a major discussion when you get back.” I was too worried about Victor to notice the tone Harvey used.

I didn’t want the gun but if it got me out the door quicker, “It’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.” I kissed his cheek as I parroted what Vic said on the phone.

“Yeah, just fine,” I was already out the door, no time to explore that issue right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying this story let me know with a comment and hopefully, you left a kudos to encourage me to finish writing this fic.


	8. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myra and the Girls search for Zsasz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler chapter as I figure out how bad off Victor is...

Key in the ignition and a long deep breath, “Victor meant to call the Girls.” So I made the call he meant to make, numbers ran through my mind as I pushed what I hoped was the number I needed. 

“Boss?” A worried voice.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _

“Iris.” Dead silence for a brief moment, “Where’s Victor?”

“It’s Myra,” I could hear Luna swearing in the background. “He didn’t check in and he isn’t answering his phone.”

“He called me.”

There was some rustling, “His beacon is on, Luna’s already tracking him.” I could tell they were on the move, Iris’s breathing had changed like she was running.

“Text it to me.” I turned the key and Harvey’s car came to life, “Now.” 

Iris had only slightly hesitated to send the information, probably weighing the pros and cons of pissing me off versus pissing Victor off in those few short seconds before texting it to me. 

……….

There were cops at the location and ambulances. I considered checking all the stretchers I saw coming out of the building but I knew Victor had issues with hospitals, he won’t be one of the bodies in this building, I told myself as I kept driving. He would have left the scene before calling the Girls for help. My phone went off a few times, Harvey, I’ll call him back later. I grabbed it when I saw ‘unknown caller’, “Found him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you are enjoying this with a pleasant comment and if you haven't slapped that kudos maybe consider it...

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos, please.  
> If You love it go ahead and leave a nice message or screech your joy in the comments/  
> If you hate it then I wish you all the best as you move on to a fic more to your liking.


End file.
